1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector system, consisting of a first holding frame which holds electrical terminals therein in separate plug modules, wherein the first holding frame is protected against external influences by means of a housing which surrounds the same. The plug connector system is provided for the purpose of establishing contact with plug modules held in a second holding frame.
Such a plug connector system was conceptualized with the intention of simplifying the installation thereof, and to design plug connections having plug modules in a housing to the requirements of an industrial environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A holding frame for plug connector modules is known from EP 0 860 906 B1, where said frame is intended for installation in plug connector housings and has a mounting frame consisting of two halves connected to each other by hinges. Plug connector modules can be inserted into said halves.
In addition, a holding frame manufactured from plastic is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,591 B2, wherein multiple plug modules arranged next to each other are held between wall segments divided by slots.
A particular disadvantage of such known holding frames is that the same must always be inserted into a further housing and then screwed in, wherein care must be taken to consider the direction of current flow and therefore the direction in which the contacts inserted into the plug modules face, and that a prespecified direction of installation from the holding frame to the plug connector housing was always prespecified.